Light In The Dark
by DeanCasLover22
Summary: "In A New Light" sequel. When campers begin to disappear in the forest bordering Plentywood, Montana, Michael and April make a return to hunting to face a living nightmare that is a threat not only to the town, but also to their future. Set during Summer 2013.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: When I first wrote "In A New Light" I had no sequel in mind, but the other day I was looking through its chapters and became inspired to write this story. I hope those who previously read my first story with Michael will enjoy this one just as much.**

**And to those who just discovered this - you may be able to follow just fine, but until you read the first book, you may not enjoy this one quite as much as others might, so I suggest reading "In A New Light" before getting into "Light In The Dark". **

**Anyways, happy reading. **

* * *

Two years. Two splendid years had passed, but neither April nor Michael had ever forgotten him.

April squatted to place the bouquet of yellow zinnas, flowers of remembrance, she had been holding, in front of his headstone and read the engraving on it as a light warm wind blew some of her long brown hair into her face.

_Jerry Hamilton_

_1980-2011_

_Brother & Friend_

April forced a smile. "I promised last year I would start a tradition and visit every year to bring flowers on the anniversary of your death, didn't I? I know I didn't always keep my promises when you were alive Jerry, but this is one promise I am going to do everything in my power to keep, because I miss you and you were a great friend. A great friend deserves one back. It may be too late, but I can't do anything about the past. If I could, I'd have told you everything. What I did, and what was after me." She sighed. "Maybe if I had, you'd still be alive. You will never know how sorry I am about that."

April stood and turned, walking towards Michael, who was standing by her Chevy Sierra, holding a blue leash in his right hand. Toby was sitting by Michael's feet, looking regal and wise, Akitas being one of the dog breeds that could pull that look off with flying colors, even when leashed.

When April reached him, Michael kissed her softly. "I wish you'd stop blaming yourself for his death."

"That is the one thing I can't do," April told him.

Michael understood. He too had guilt that he would likely carry with him for the rest of his life. It was a part of being human he'd come to accept. One of many parts.

At times he still missed his former life as an angel, but when he was with April, it was quickly forgotten. She was his power now, his grace. He would never regret his choice. She was worth the guilt and pain that was part of being human.

April bent to give Toby a pat on the head and took his leash from Michael's hand.

She led the dog to the back door of the truck and opened it. Toby hopped in immediately and April shut the door behind him.

She glanced at Michael and he nodded, making his way to the driver's side of the vehicle as she opened the passenger door and climbed inside.

As Michael drove out of the cemetery, a weight lifted and April made an unconscious decision to move on. Her once a year visit was over, and it was time to return to the present.

Time didn't stop for those stuck in the past.

April pulled a notepad and pen out of a bag in the truck and began writing a list of liquor she and Michael needed to buy before they opened the Plentywood bar that night. They had owned the bar since the owner moved away, eight months ago, and April was determined to keep the place afloat.

It was the only reason she and Michael had been able to buy their wedding bands when they had married a month later, and it was their only hope of making enough profit to keep the house her grandparents had passed onto her.

Michael eyed the list. "Grocery store, then the bar?"

April nodded and Michael turned onto Plentywood's main street.

* * *

**A/N 2: This chapter was more of a set up than anything else, a way to reflect on the first book and update you guys on what has happened with Michael and April since then. I hope I've kept your interest, and I ask you to please review and let me know how you feel about it all. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. I appreciate the feedback and encouragement.**

* * *

"Hey, April!" a gruff, aging man exclaimed as he walked into the Plentywood bar five hours later.

He sat down on a stool in front of the bar, where April was washing it from the other side.

April glanced up from her work, and flashed him a friendly smile. "Hey, Charlie, long time no see. What have you been up to?"

"Just got back from..." Charlie paused, taking a look around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation, before whispering, "Ogre hunting."

"Ogre hunting?" April questioned, surprised. She dropped the rag she'd been using on the countertop.

Michael stepped out from the back room, joining them. "I haven't seen an ogre in centuries."

Charlie cocked an eyebrow. He knew Michael from one demon hunt they'd done together with April when he'd stumbled on the same hunt they had ten months ago, but he didn't know Michael's past.

Michael waved him off, trying to send the message that he'd been exaggerating, that he wasn't one of the numerous immortal creatures they hunted, but Charlie frowned.

He was like most smart, aging hunters- he never brushed things off. That was what usually got the younger hunters killed.

After a few seconds though, Charlie shrugged and Michael relaxed, not realizing how tensed he'd been. He didn't want to explain his past to the man. He was grateful that Charlie had apparently decided to trust April's judgment, that Michael was no threat.

"Ogres exist?" April asked, amazement still present in her voice.

Charlie nodded. "They're no Shrek, that's for sure, but yeah, they do. They're rare, but they're big and ugly and nasty. They eat people alive without discrimination and they're always hungry."

April grimaced. "Guess I still have a few more creatures to learn about after all these years."

"A hunter never stops learning," Charlie told her. "I'm sure there are countless creatures I've yet heard of and I've been at this for nearly thirty years."

April nodded. "So what would you like to drink?"

"What do ya think?"

Charlie pointed and April laughed. "Whiskey from the tap, of course."

"In the biggest glass you have," Charlie said.

Michael gave April the glass and she poured Charlie his drink before passing it over to him. He took a long drink from the glass before setting it down on the bar.

"So what are you in town for?" Michael inquired.

"Just passing through," Charlie answered. "On my way to Reno; to a ghost hunt."

"Ah."

"Why?" Charlie asked. "Anything here?"

Michael shrugged.

"We haven't gone on a hunt for over five months," April said as she scooped up a handful of pretzels from a bowl on the bar. "But there are some disappearances we're going to check into."

"What's going on?" Charlie quizzed.

"Two campers disappeared in the woods last week," Michael replied. "One came back in pieces, the other is still missing."

"Wendigo?"

April shook her head. "Most likely a wild animal than that. Wendigos are a rare occurrence in the west, you know that."

She popped a pretzel into her mouth.

"Just because they're rare, doesn't mean they aren't here," Charlie argued.

April swallowed and nodded. "I know that. I'm just keeping my mind open to all supernatural creatures and ordinary ones alike until we know more. Michael and I are planning to go out Wednesday when the bar's closed to investigate."

As soon as she finished speaking, the sound of a police cruiser's sirens blared as it passed the bar, headed for the edge of town, where the forest began.

"Good," Charlie said, taking another sip of his drink. "Because whatever is in those woods, someone needs to kill it. Soon. And if it's not a wild animal, that cop, or any other cop, will never catch it."


	3. Chapter 3

The sunlight peeking through the cracks of the bedroom window blinds woke Michael up early the next morning. Groaning, he turned onto his back and flung his left arm over his eyes, hiding them from the bright light.

He heard and felt April shifting beside him and turned over on his left side to face her. She smiled back at him and moved closer to him, placing her hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"We should get started," Michael murmured.

April opened her eyes and sighed. "Yeah."

"You said you wanted to start early on research so we could head out before noon to search the area people have been disappearing," Michael reminded her.

April sat up. "I'm up; I'm up."

Michael laughed and slid out of bed.

April did the same, heading for the closet.

As she passed her full-length mirror, she paused to glance at her body's reflection in it. Wearing only her black bra and underwear, she was able to spot it - a slight pudge at her middle.

She studied the bump long enough for Michael to become concerned. "Are you alright, April?"

April shook her head. "Yeah, yeah. Of course. I just need to lay off on the pretzels I've been munching on at the bar lately."

Michael grabbed her arm as she was about to pass him to get to the closet, and she turned in place to receive his kiss.

"You look fine, April," he assured her. "More than fine."

April blushed. "Thanks."

She reached for the closet door and opened it.

* * *

A couple hours later they were sitting at the kitchen table doing research with Toby lying by their feet, sleeping off his morning romp outdoors and his breakfast.

Michael looked up from the list he'd created to April as she shut the lid of her laptop.

"This is frustrating," she huffed. "Nothing I've researched could describe how that man that was found last night was killed. Or at least, the toe and hand that was found. What kind of creature eats its victims whole?"

"Ogres," Michael said, pointing to the name on the list he'd created.

"Ogres?" April raised her eyebrows. "But Charlie just came back from a hunt for one. Didn't you say that they're rare?"

"Yes," Michael confirmed. "So it is unlikely we're going after the same thing. More likely, it's an orc."

"Orc?" April shook her head. "I've never heard of that before."

"They're also quite rare," Michael explained. "But like ogres, they're big, ugly, bow-legged, brutal, and have a deep-seated desire for fresh human meat."

April shuddered. "I will never be able to watch _Shrek_ ever again."

Michael crumpled his list in his right hand.

"Okay, so, how do we kill an orc?" April asked.

"Cutting the head off works best," Michael answered.

"Machete, check," April muttered.

"But we'll need to bring other weapons along as well," Michael said. "I cannot be one hundred percent sure if this is the creature attacking the campers until we lay eyes on it."

"But you're pretty sure?" April questioned.

Michael nodded. "Yes."

"Alright then." April stood. "I'll go get Toby's leash, bowls, bed, and some toys and then we can grab our camping gear and weapons before leaving to drop him off at Maggie's house on our way to the camp ground."

Toby whined, sat up, and looked at her with sad eyes, as if he knew.

April kneeled down beside him to scratch his ear. "It's just for a few days, boy, and you know Maggie. She works at the bar when Michael and I need an extra hand or take days off."

Toby licked April's cheek.

"I know, I'll miss you too," she laughed.

Michael smiled as he watched her interact with the dog. They really had a special bond.

April stood and headed for Toby's bed that was lying in the living room with the canine at her heels, his tail waving back and forth.


	4. Chapter 4

After they dropped Toby off at Maggie's house, April drove herself and Michael to the Plentywood public campground.

She parked her truck on the border of the grounds, by the river, opposite to the forest that bordered the campsite on two sides.

Michael grabbed their bags from the backseat after they got out of the vehicle and gave April her backpack once she'd locked the doors.

As he slid his arms through his backpack's straps, Michael glanced around at the grounds, which were free of tents and people besides him and April. "Nothing like murder to clear out a campground at its busiest time of year."

"Here maybe," April said. "I wouldn't be surprised if there were college kids out there. Many of them come to the forest to party downstream, away from prying eyes."

"And a few police reports aren't going to deter them from having a good time," Michael sighed.

April nodded. "We'll have to track down anyone who's in the woods before the orc does, or whatever the creature is. Follow me."

"You know the way?" Michael inquired, cocking an eyebrow.

"A friend of mine in high school brought me out here our senior year," April explained. "She was dating a college guy and he'd invited us both to go to the site."

Michael frowned. "That's not suspicious at all."

"It wasn't like that," April assured him as she began walking into the forest. "There were twenty other people involved in said party and three times that in cans of beer. First time and only time I've ever gotten drunk. Learned my lesson in the morning."

"Did you ever go back there?" Michael asked as he followed her.

"No," April replied. "Laurie broke up with her boyfriend not long after. She realized he wasn't interested in staying with her long term. But I remember the way. We just have to stick close to the river."

They fell into a comfortable silence.

As they trudged along, weaving through the trees on a lightly worn down trail, Michael glanced around, taking in the sight of the coniferous trees and the sound of the rushing white rapids that was just out of sight, blocked by a few trees and bushes that lined the riverbank.

"Why would they bother walking this far?" Michael quizzed after they'd walked for over an hour.

"They come here from the other side of the river and cross it where the water is calmer and only up to the ankles. That's what Laurie and I did anyways. Much shorter. We have probably a half hour left. I would have taken the other route but I wanted to see the campgrounds first. Plus, can't hurt to walk. Need to look for unusual markings on the trees and footprints on the ground."

"If an orc was careless enough to walk on the ground barefoot, you will see big footprints," Michael informed her.

April grinned. "So the Bigfoot stories are kinda true."

"There's always a pinch of truth to mythology and mainstream cryptozoology," Michael said. "People can't imagine things out of thin air. Something has to spark the imagination."

They continued on for another twenty minutes before reaching a clearing. A fire pit was placed in the middle of it.

April approached the pit. "It hasn't been used in a while."

"Do you think nobody is out here?" Michael questioned.

"Maybe," April answered. "More likely, the police found it and the kids moved some place else."

"Across the river?" Michael asked, staring out at the now slow moving body of water.

April shook her head. "I don't know...What I do know is I'm starving. Why don't we sit here and eat our lunch before we go looking?"

Michael agreed and they both shrugged off their backpacks before sitting down together beneath a western white pine tree.

April pulled two squished peanut butter sandwiches from her pack and passed one to Michael, who laughed at their sorry shapes before opening the baggie holding his and taking a bite. April did the same with hers.

When they were done eating, April rested her head against the tree. She closed her eyes hard several times.

"Are you alright?" Michael inquired.

"Yeah," April said. "I am. I'm just a little tired. Must be all the walking, not used to it."

Michael frowned. April never got this tired this soon in the day. It wasn't even three o' clock yet.

"Do you want to rest here longer?"

"We should go on," April murmured.

"We have time," Michael told her. "Sun won't go down until 9pm, and then we'll be up all night. Better we rest now."

April nodded. "Okay."

Michael wrapped his right arm around her and April's eyelids fell instantaneously. She rested her head on his shoulder, and it wasn't long before April was out.

Michael smiled at this, but also felt concern. Something was going on with April. What it was, he wasn't sure of yet.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Life. **


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun began setting, sending golden light through the trees, Michael and April woke. They walked across the shallow part of the river and began to investigate that side of the forest.

They hiked the whole night, flashlights in one hand, machetes in the other.

The night was crisp. The crescent moon and stars were out. In the distance an owl hooted. It would have been a perfect night if the knowledge that a monster was probably out on the prowl didn't put them on edge.

After a long and unsuccessful night of trying to find said monster and any people camping, Michael and April set up camp by the river at sunrise.

When the tent was pitched and a fire was lit, April grabbed her environment friendly shampoo and headed to the river's edge. After she tested the misty water, which was chilly but tolerable, she turned to Michael, who was feeding the fire some sticks.

"You coming?" she asked.

With that, she stripped, throwing her clothes down in a pile before wadding into a calm but deep part of the section of river.

Michael watched her, mesmerized for a moment, only able to think of how beautiful she was.

He joined her as April leaned back to wet her dark hair. When she straightened, Michael was by her side, and she gave him a quick kiss before squeezing a bit of shampoo into her left hand and passing the bottle to him.

They both washed their hair and rinsed in the lake.

When they were done washing up, Michael started for his towel near the riverbank, but April halted him with a kiss. He embraced her as she laid her hands on his broad chest, and deepened it.

When they parted, Michael rested his head against hers. "We should..."

April cut him off. "We have to sleep anyways. There's plenty of time to cover more ground later."

Michael pulled her closer and lifted her.

Ignoring the slight chill of the morning air on her now exposed upper body, April wrapped her legs around Michael's waist and her arms around his neck.

He buried his face in her hair and kissed her neck before meeting her lips again. As they kissed deeply, he carried her out of the water and to their tent.

Lost in the moment, neither of them cared that they were still dripping wet when Michael lay April upon their sleeping bags. All they could think about was each other and their need to connect.

Their hands wondered each other's bodies as they moved their lips against each other's. When Michael finally made that final ultimate connection with her, April splayed her hands on his back and bit the bottom of his lip.

He thrust towards her and April covered his whole mouth with hers again. They couldn't get enough of each other.

Michael pumped slowly into her, over and over. The tension built, and April moaned. As she gripped Michael's shoulders, he began moving faster and their breath became irregular as their heartbeats sped up and they found themselves holding their breath at times.

Michael grunted as he pumped harder and harder, that familiar tension building in his body as sweat broke out on his and April's foreheads.

April squeezed his shoulders, gasping each time he moved forward.

When the tension in his body nearly reached maximum and Michael knew he was about to lose it, he rested his forehead against April's shoulder and gave one final deep thrust, shuddering as he released.

Three more smaller thrusts and April came down from her climax as well.

Michael lay beside her, eyes wide, breathing heavily, and April rested her head on his right shoulder, nose touching his neck.

Both lay still like that for a while, enjoying their bliss after love, until they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael awakened just after noon to the sound of a raven cawing nearby.

He turned over to face April, but her sleeping bag was empty and cool to the touch.

Michael got dressed and stepped out of the tent. April was there, sitting on one of the logs, cooking a marshmallow on a stick above the campfire.

"How long have you been awake?" Michael inquired.

April shrugged. "An hour or so. I was hungry so I decided to open up the bag of marshmallows. Want some?"

"Yes," Michael replied as he sat down beside her.

April handed him another stick she had carved with a knife into a point so a marshmallow could be poked onto it.

Michael took a marshmallow out of the open bag between him and April and did exactly that before placing the marshmallow an inch above the highest flames of the fire.

April did the same.

"What happened to nutritious breakfasts?" Michael teased.

"We slept through breakfast," April said. "And rules are made to be broken. Especially when marshmallows are around."

Michael grinned.

* * *

After their marshmallow meal April and Michael hiked out once again, moving deeper into the forest with their belongings on their backs.

They were about a half hour or so into the hike when they heard laughter ringing through the trees.

"Do you know where that's coming from?" April quizzed.

"Up ahead," Michael answered, pushing forward.

A few minutes later, they stumbled into a clearing where three young adolescents, a guy and two girls, were talking around a fire.

"Who are you?" the boy demanded as he stood up.

April took out one of her handy fake badges. "We're rangers. I'm Ranger April Dawson; this is Ranger Michael Hughes. You can call us by our first names. What's yours?"

One of the girls, blonde hair in a ponytail, spoke up. "I'm Trisha." She pointed to the Latin girl next to her. "This is my friend Myra and the hot-head is my boyfriend, Jake."

"They could have been anyone Trish," Jake said defensively as he sat back down next to her.

"Have you heard of the deaths occurring here in the forest?" Michael asked.

"Sure," Jake replied. "Coyotes or something have been attacking people, but we came prepared."

He patted the shotgun lying next to his feet.

"Did you know that this area is closed?" April inquired.

Jake and Trisha didn't say anything.

"Are we in trouble?" Myra questioned.

"No," April assured her. "But you all need to come with us. It's not safe here, even with that gun."

Jake was about to protest but Michael cut him off. "It would be wise not to argue with her."

"If they're that worried, we should listen Jake," Trisha decided.

Jake sighed. "Fine. Just give us a while to pack up."

"We're not going anywhere," April promised.

She and Michael helped the three take down their tents and fill their bags with all their gear.

"Where are your vehicles?" April asked after everything was done.

"On the other side of the river," Myra answered. "It took a whole day to hike here."

"And here I was hopping they wouldn't have to spend another overnight here," April muttered, before saying, "Let's go."

* * *

They hiked for three hours straight, April leading the way, and Michael at the back of the group, before Myra begged for a break. They sat down in a natural clearing and refueled on water and energy bars.

Once rested up, they continued on.

"So how'd you find us?" Jake inquired as he walked alongside April.

"You got lucky," April told him. "We were searching for you but had no idea where you were."

"Did Myra's parents send you out to get us?" Jake quizzed. "They can be over-protective."

April shook her head. "No. We just wanted to clear the woods."

"You're really concerned about whatever is out here, aren't you?" Myra asked from behind them.

"Yes," April said, stopping in her tracks to turn to face her for a moment. "And you should be too."

Jake, Myra, and Trisha glanced at each other before falling back in step behind her.

"We didn't mean to cause trouble," Trisha said. "We just wanted to take a trip together before we go our separate ways to different universities this fall. We thought we'd be safe. If we'd heard or seen anything we would have left."

"What's out here you wouldn't hear coming," Michael told her.

Myra shivered and whispered to Trisha, "Told you this was a bad idea."


	7. Chapter 7

When dusk fell, Michael and April decided that they and the teenagers would set up camp alongside the river.

After the tents were pitched and the fire was lit, everyone sat around the fire for a while as they all ate oatmeal and energy bars.

A couple hours later, Jake, Myra, and Trisha retired to their sleeping bags while Michael and April stood guard outside their tents, side by side, machetes in their sheaths at their waists.

There was a comfortable silence between them as they scanned the surrounding forest with their eyes and listened for any abnormal sounds.

They saw nothing and all they heard was a distant owl calling out into the night.

April yawned and her eyelids drooped.

"You should get some sleep," Michael said as he studied her. "I can keep watch on my own."

"No, I'm fine," April refused, shaking her head.

Michael frowned. "You look exhausted."

"I'll have plenty of time to catch up on sleep once we get the kids out of here," April told him, standing straighter.

Knowing it was no use arguing with her while out on a hunt, Michael didn't press the subject.

It wasn't long after that Michael saw something flash out of the corner of his left eye.

He swung in that direction but whatever he'd seen was gone.

"What did you see?" April inquired.

"Something humanoid is in the bushes," Michael replied.

He turned to the tents and unzipped the entrances to both. "Get up. We've got to move!"

Trisha and Myra were quick to stand and pack back up, but Jake just rolled over.

Michael ducked his head into the tent and pulled Jake into a sit with one hand. "This is an emergency, get up!"

"Okay!" Jake shouted. "Okay! I'm up."

He began throwing his belongings into his backpack as well.

"Leave the tents," Michael ordered the teenagers when they began untying them.

Myra, Trisha, and Jake nodded and followed April as they made their way through the forest with only flashlights to light their way.

They crossed the river with Michael behind them.

They walked briskly as running would likely only cause the monster to attack them sooner. Most monsters reacted to someone running like any predator would; they attacked.

They were almost to the parking area that lay on that side of the river when the created bolted out of a bush and snatched Jake off the path they'd been following.

Myra screamed.

"Jake!" Trisha cried.

She tried to grab his hand, but he was already gone.

"No!" Trisha sobbed.

"We need to keep going," April said.

Trisha stared at her. "What? We can't leave Jake behind. We have to find him!"

"Michael and I will come back and search for him as soon as we get you to your vehicles," April promised her.

Trisha craned her neck to glance at the bush again and Myra grabbed her arm.

"We're not going to do any good for Jake if we die," Myra told her.

Trisha took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right."

"Let's get you both out of here," Michael said, urging them on.

April broke out into a jog, and the girls and Michael followed.

When they reached the parking lot Myra and Trisha hopped into one of the two pickup trucks there- a white Honda Ridgeline.

"Get out of here," April ordered them. "And as soon as you can get cell phone reception call the police."

The girls nodded, and Myra, who was in the drivers seat, started the vehicle.

As she backed it up to leave, Michael and April headed back into the woods to look for Jake.

They returned to the spot where he'd been captured and searched the ground and trees for clues, their flashlights flickering to and fro.

Michael spotted a dark spot on one of the trees a little under eye level and touched it. When he recoiled and examined his fingerprints, there was no mistaking the red on them.

He showed the blood to April. "The creature took him this way."

They hiked in the direction the tree was and they began to make out the trail of stomped grass before them, a confirmation that they were going the right way.

They were on the trail for about ten minutes before it suddenly stopped.

"This is not good," April murmured.

Michael scanned the surrounding area. He was about to suggest back tracking to look for more clues, when his flashlight's beam highlighted a mass in long grass by the base of a tree.

April spotted it at the same time Michael did. "Oh no."

They approached the body slowly, wearily, knowing the creature in the forest could be near, but needing to know whether the body was Jake's or not, even though neither of them wanted to.

When Michael pushed the grass aside to reveal the dead person's face, April kneeled over, her hands clutching her stomach, and vomited.

Michael was immediately at her side. "April, are you alright?"

"It's Jake," she gasped. "And it opened his whole chest and ate his eyes."

Michael closed his eyes. "I know."

April shook and Michael held her for a while until she recovered somewhat and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm okay," she breathed as she stood. "I'm okay. I don't know what is going on with me. It was just...I don't know."

"It's okay, April," Michael said. "It happens."

"Not to me."

Branches snapped and she and Michael raised their heads.

A creature with a feminine but also monstrous looking face, long silvery hair, bloodshot eyes and a hooked nose shot out of the dark and threw Michael against a tree.

April took her machete out of its sheath and swung it at the creature, but hit the creature's shoulder instead of its neck.

The creature howled in pain and hit April in the upper chest, knocking her to the ground before shooting back into the cover of the trees.

When it was gone, April winced, and got to her knees so she could crawl over to Michael, who'd been knocked out when he hit the tree. She shook his shoulder.

"Michael, wake up."

He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "That thing is lucky that I am human."

April laughed, partly out of relief.

"I injured the orc, but she got away," April told him.

Michael rubbed the back of his head. "It's not an orc."

"Then what is it?" April asked.

"It's an Aswang."


	8. Chapter 8

April stared at Michael. "Aswang? What the hell is that?"

"It's a Philippine beast," Michael explained. "In myth, it was said to be a sort of witch vampire hybrid, but in reality it is its own species. They are all unrelated."

April frowned. "What's a monster from across the Pacific doing here?"

Michael shrugged. "No idea. Neither do I know why it's hunting campers here in the forest. People like Jake aren't normally an aswang's chosen victims."

"Who are?" April inquired.

"Young children," Michael answered. "Particularly children under the age of two, and the unborn. Aswangs like their taste most."

"Peachy," April said. "Please tell me they can still be killed with machetes?"

"Machetes work fine," Michael assured her.

"Is there any way to track an aswang?" April quizzed.

"Not if they don't want to leave a trail behind," Michael told her. "But aswangs like caves. We'll have better luck searching for caves than wondering through the woods endlessly for it."

April nodded. "Okay then, let's get to it."

She passed Jake's body without looking at it and Michael followed her deeper into the forest.

When the sun rose, Michael and April had failed to find a cave, so Michael convinced April that they needed to catch some sleep. It had taken Michael some time to do so, but once they had the tent pitched and were inside, it didn't take April long to fall asleep.

* * *

But by ten in the morning she was up and ready to get moving again, determined to find the aswang and kill it before it could hurt anyone else. Especially since real rangers and other police were most likely now also in the forest searching for Jake and his killer.

Finally, in mid-afternoon, Michael and April found a cave against a cliff were the river dropped in the form of a small waterfall and they carefully stepped inside, looking around it with their flashlights for evidence that the aswang had been there.

"This cave is too small," Michael decided after a couple minutes. "And it does not appear to be used."

April was disappointed but all she and Michael could do was move on.

* * *

It was almost dawn when they found what they were looking for. Beside a stream that emptied into the river, there was a large cave in a hillside.

Michael and April approached it slowly with their machetes at ready. They cautiously entered, and though they could not see anything at first, they could smell rotting human flesh.

April gagged and covered her mouth and nose with one arm.

Michael peered into the darkness of the cave and slowly his eyes adjusted. He could see the outline of a body at the back, but before he could recognize the shape of the aswang, the creature, which had been kneeling beside its kill, it stood and turned. All Michael saw was a flash of red eyes before it shot out of the dark and threw him out of the cave.

Knowing it was safer outside, April bolted.

She helped Michael to his feet and they faced the hideous monster together as it stepped into the moonlight.

"Hunters," the aswang hissed. "Bane of my existence. Pesty things."

She took a few steps forward, but suddenly froze. She sniffed the air and grinned as her eyes fell upon April.

"The smell of promise," the aswang sighed happily. "I haven't sensed that in a long time. The mothers of the unborn always smell the sweetest."

April stared at her. "What?"

"You did not know of the child that you carry?" the aswang asked, surprised.

April was taken aback. She was _pregnant_?

She glanced at Michael, who seemed too stunned to even speak. She herself was feeling shaky with shock.

"You and your child will make a great treat," the aswang declared, drawing April's attention back to her. "So in thanks, I'll make this quick."

"No!" Michael shouted as the aswang charged April.

He pushed April out of the way and she stumbled back as the aswang collided into Michael. They fell down in a tangle of limbs and Michael punched the creature over and over, trying to blind it with pain long enough so that he could have time to kill it. But she was strong, stronger than any human, and April could see Michael losing the fight as the aswang returned the beating and gained the upper hand.

April approached her from behind and was about to swing her machete down through the aswang's neck when the creature somehow sensed her and turned around in a flash to grab her wrist.

April struggled with the aswang for a moment to free herself, but the aswang had a firm grip until three shots rang out.

The aswang howled in pain and anger at the wounds in her shoulder the bullets from Michael's handgun had caused and then she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" April quizzed.

"Off somewhere to heal her wounds," Michael guessed. "She'll be back. We need to get out of here."

He grabbed her arm and they jogged back to where they had hid their supplies earlier.


	9. Chapter 9

Once they'd picked up their belongings in silence, Michael began leading the way out of the forest.

They'd been walking for like what seemed the longest five minutes of April's life when Michael spoke.

"Did you know?" Michael inquired.

"No," April replied. "Not really. I mean, I knew something was going on with me, but not what."

She shook her head. "I should have known though. I should have paid more attention to my body and the symptoms. It all makes sense now. How I often felt tired in the middle of the day even though I got plenty of sleep, and the other times I was unable to sleep for long. I reacted more to smells than I normally would and I threw up. And then there was my increased hunger and the slight weight gain..."

She stopped and wrapped an arm around her waist, the realization that she was going to be a mother setting in.

Michael noticed that she had stopped and turned to face her. "Are you alright?" His expression was full of concern.

"I'm okay," April assured him. "I'm just..."

"We need to keep moving," Michael interrupted her.

April frowned, but followed him as the first rays of dawn broke through the trees.

"What are we going to do about the aswang?" she asked.

"Once I bring you home, I'll come back to finish her," Michael answered.

April grasped his shirtsleeve. "No. You're not coming back alone. I won't let you."

"I'll get Charlie to help me then," Michael decided. "The important thing now is to get you out of here safely."

April tripped on a root just a he finished, and Michael quickly caught her in his arms.

"Be careful," he warned.

April laughed as she wiggled out of his arms. "I'm pregnant, not made of glass."

Michael appeared to be sheepish. "I know. I can't help it. I am feeling very protective of you right now."

April smiled warmly. "That's alright."

She kissed him and they continued to walk back to their vehicle.

* * *

Michael wanted to keep hiking until they got to their pick-up but a few hours later April insisted that they rest. She was exhausted and they both needed some shuteye.

Michael was hesitant but agreed. He pitched the tent and they settled down into their sleeping bags.

As they waited for sleep, April placed her hand on her stomach and thought about the baby, which led her to remembering how quiet Michael had been since they found out about her pregnancy.

She turned in her sleeping bag to face him. "Are you happy?"

"About your condition?" Michael questioned.

"About being a father," April said.

"The idea will take some getting used to," Michael told her. "I never really thought about it. We never discussed it, and when I was an angel it was, of course, forbidden."

"But are you happy?" April repeated.

Michael thought for a moment and nodded. "I think so. What I do know is that I have never felt so protective of you before. I've always wanted to keep you safe at any cost but the feeling is much stronger now. Now that we know."

April smiled.

"We need to get to sleep," Michael said. "The aswang hasn't fed on a child for a long time, it seems. She'll be desperate to know the taste. We will need to wake up in a few hours in order to reach the truck before nightfall."

April nodded. "Okay."

She kissed Michael then turned onto her side, facing away from him.

He wrapped her up in his arms, and they fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

While they slept, Michael dreamed.

He was back home, standing on the porch looking out over the backyard. It was autumn, and the sun was shining.

April was standing in front of the big pasture, her back to him. By her side, Toby sat, wagging his curly tail gently as April scratched him behind one of his ears.

Michael stepped off the porch and started walking towards them. They seemed to sense him coming, and Toby turned and ran up to him, barking and wagging his tail at its maximum speed.

Michael patted his head when he reached him, and the dog circled back to April.

Michael's eyes followed him, leading his line of sight to fall on April.

She was turned sideways, her neck twisted so she could watch him approaching her. Her left hand rested on her distended abdomen. She was _very_ pregnant.

When Michael reached her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed passionately.

After they'd parted Michael realized he could hear April's heartbeat, and not only hers. He could hear a smaller, faster heartbeat as well.

Their unborn child's heartbeat.

As an angel, Michael's hearing ability had been heightened compared to humans, just like every other sense. He'd heard the sound of many heartbeats. He'd heard the sound of many little hearts over his existence.

But hearing the heartbeat of his child was different. He was overwhelmed with joy.

He placed his hand on April's belly and grinned as the baby moved from within it.

He kissed April again and she rested her head on his shoulder.

They were watching Toby sniff at the ground when the air of Michael's dream seemed to shift. It felt heavier, and the skies darkened. Toby was barking, then suddenly he was gone and Michael found himself in the forest at night, with April clinging to his arm, fear in her eyes.

"She's here!" she shouted.

Michael reached for a weapon, but found none on his body. The machete and its sheath were missing. He had nothing to protect April with.

There was wicked laughter and out of nowhere the aswang rammed into them, throwing April back, tearing her away from him.

Michael had no time to save her. Before he could even take one step forward the aswang was ripping April's throat out. She didn't even have time to scream, but Michael did.

* * *

He woke up from the nightmare with a start. He sat up in his sleeping bag, his face sweaty. He was breathing heavily and he could hear his heart pounding, it seemed, in his ears.

Michael glanced to his right where April was lying. She'd been asleep, but was now stirring because of his movement.

She rolled onto her back, swung her left arm over her stomach, and opened her eyes at half-mast to look at him.

"Are you okay?" she inquired.

"Yes," Michael replied. "It was just a nightmare."

In an effort to comfort him, April laid a hand on his arm. "What was it about?"

"We need to get going," Michael said, unzipping his sleeping bag.

"Tell me," April insisted.

Michael sighed. "It was the aswang. It attacked you and I was helpless to save you."

"Is this about your powers?" April asked.

"No," Michael said, before hesitating. "Maybe. I just...I'm just worried we won't get out of the forest before the aswang finds us again. She is stronger than I expected her to be, and now that she knows about the baby..."

April nodded. "She'll be more driven. I know."

She ran her right hand through her hair. "I wish you hadn't had to choose between me and your powers. I can't imagine how it feels to lose a part of who you are. To lose what you depended on most of your life."

"The only reason I ever think about it is you," Michael told her. "I just want you to be safe."

"You saved me the first time without your powers," April said. "You can do it again if something happens. Hunters have been doing it for ages."

Michael lowered his head and covered her mouth with his.

When they parted, April sat up.

"I'm starving," she proclaimed. "How about we eat some oatmeal then head out?"

Michael smiled. "Sounds like a plan."


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as they were done eating Michael and April finished packing their belongings and continued on their way to their vehicle.

They'd traveled for over two hours when the truck came into view.

"Finally," April sighed with relief.

"Let's get you home," Michael said.

They had picked up their pace when they heard something run through the bushes only a few feet away from them. They glanced to them and as they did, something threw Michael and he fell to the ground rolling.

"Michael!" April shouted.

"Run April!" Michael hollered.

April faced the aswang, who snarled and ran towards her.

April turned and bolted towards Michael, who was back on his feet.

"April look out!" Michael warned.

Before April could heed it, the aswang tripped her. She stuck out her hands as she fell and landed badly on her left one, causing pain to shoot up her arm.

April turned onto her back to see the aswang looming above her, grinning, and then she wasn't there.

Michael had crashed into her and they were in a wrestling match.

"Go!" Michael yelled as the aswang pinned him to the ground.

Michael fought against her and somehow got himself free enough to continue to fight.

April was stuck in her spot. She wanted to leave, to protect the baby, but she couldn't leave Michael. Not this way.

She unshielded her machete and approached the aswang from behind and when she was sure it was safe to, she swung.

The aswang's body collapsed on Michael and her head rolled away.

Michael grunted and shoved her body away from him. He stood and put his hands on April's shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay," April breathed.

"You fell," Michael said.

"I landed on my hands," April told him as she raised them.

Michael examined them and April winced when he gave her left wrist a squeeze.

"You might have broken it." Michael frowned. "We'd better get you to the hospital."

"You have to bury the aswang," April said. "I can wait."

Michael sighed but decided against arguing. It wasn't worth it and she was right. The aswang needed to be buried before someone stumbled upon her body and reported it. So he took a shovel out of his pack and began digging.

* * *

After the aswang's body was buried Michael and April climbed into their vehicle and Michael drove to the Emergency Room.

April filled out the papers the secretary gave her and they waited for a nurse to bring them to a room.

It took an hour before a nurse came to lead them to a room and then another five minutes before a balding doctor stepped into the room.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Peterson," he greeted them.

"Hi," April waved.

"So you hurt your hand?" Dr. Peterson inquired.

"Yes," April confirmed. "I fell and landed on the left one badly."

Dr. Peterson took her hand and examined it. "It's not broken," he decided after a few minutes. "Just sprained. So I'm going to wrap it up for you and you're going to have to ice it when you get home."

"Alright." April nodded.

Dr. Peterson grabbed an ace bandage off the counter and began wrapping April's wrist.

"I read on the paper you filled that you're pregnant?" Dr. Peterson asked.

"Yes, I am," April said.

"Do you know how far you're along?"

April shook her head.

"Does your physician know?"

"I just found out yesterday," April told him.

"You'll need to make an appointment with your physician as soon as possible," Dr. Peterson said.

April nodded. "I will."

"But if you want, I can give you an ultrasound right now," Dr. Peterson offered.

April glanced at Michael and looked back to Dr. Peterson. "That would be great."

* * *

Dr. Peterson brought them to the ultrasound room and had April lay down. Once she was settled and the ultrasound machine was on, he put gel on her stomach and pressed the probe to it.

Michael, who was sitting beside April, opposite to the doctor and the machine, grasped April's good hand as they watched the screen.

They couldn't see anything one moment, and the next Dr. Peterson was pointing out a humanoid shape on it.

"That's the baby," April said in almost disbelief.

She craned her neck to look at Michael for a moment.

"Our child," Michael said with warmth.

He kissed April and she smiled before they both turned their eyes back to the screen and Dr. Peterson.

"Is the baby okay?" April inquired.

Dr. Peterson nodded. "Everything's normal. Congratulations."

"How far along is she?" Michael questioned.

"About three months, based on the baby's size," Dr. Peterson replied.

"Do you want to hear the heartbeat?" he asked.

Both April and Michael nodded so Dr. Peterson picked up a Doppler and pressed it to April's abdomen.

When they heard the baby's heartbeat April and Michael both sucked in a breath.

Michael had dreamed of how the baby's heart might sound, but hearing it for real was something else. Knowing that it wasn't a dream and that he was both hearing and seeing the child he and April had created...he couldn't think of anything that had filled him with so much amazement and wonder.

He rested his head against April's, feeling so grateful for all she'd given him since they'd first met and she hugged him tight in return.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Hoped everyone reading enjoyed the chapter. Only one more left. :)**


	12. Epilogue

Five years later...

"Michael, we'll be outside," April called up the stairs.

"I'll be right out," Michael promised her.

He was in their bedroom half-dressed, only in jeans. He yanked a navy blue t-shirt off a hanger in their closest, pulled it over his head, and walked downstairs, heading for the back door.

When he stepped outside, April was sitting on the porch, her back to him.

Michael sat beside her and looked out into the backyard.

It was a beautiful autumn morning. The sun was shining and a light breeze was blowing red and gold leaves off trees.

Their son Ethan, was fully enjoying the weather, running around the old barn with Toby at his heels. The aging dog had gone gray over a year ago, but he could still keep up with Ethan whenever he wanted to, as long as it wasn't too cold.

Michael smiled as he watched the boy stop and the dog roll over so Ethan could give him a belly scratch. Ethan was the only one Toby liked getting belly rubs from. They had a strong bond.

"Ethan's looking more like you every day," April told Michael. "He's growing up so fast. Already five years old. It doesn't seem like that long ago that we could hold him in our arms."

She put her head on Michael's shoulder and they looked back out at their son.

"We should get him another dog when Christmas rolls around," April said. "One that can keep up with Ethan in the winter and to keep Toby company when we're at work and Ethan's at school."

Michael agreed. "That's a good idea."

They watched their son throw a stick for Toby in silence for a while before April spoke again.

"Did you ever think when you decided to stay human that you'd end up living the white picket fence life?" she asked Michael.

"What picket fence?" he joked.

April laughed, remembering a time when he hadn't understood the expression.

"No, I didn't," Michael told April. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

April smiled and they kissed.

"Gross," Ethan said from a distance.

April and Michael both laughed.

* * *

**A/N: The End. Hope you all enjoyed. :)**


End file.
